


One Night In Roma

by Kifujin Kitade (KifujinKitade)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KifujinKitade/pseuds/Kifujin%20Kitade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can happen to innocent and naive boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night In Roma

One night in Roma

Squalo, a twenty two years old student, was pacing carelessly in the cobblestones streets of the ancient city of Roma. He had just arrived there the night before. In theory Roma should have never laid her tired eyes on the silver haired man, if it wasn't for the stupid friend of said man.

'Come visit Roma and stay at my home! He said. It's a lovely town, he said. Fuck you Dino! It's all your fault I'm totally lost now!' Squalo grunted.

He was lost indeed. It was his first time going sight-seeing in the city and, through a certain numbers of unfortunate incidents and his poor sense of orientation; he got separated from his group.

'What did that bitch said already?' The silverette rummaged for a map in his bag. 'If you get lost then just follow the what of who and you'll get where? Fuck all of this! It's getting nowhere.'

He creased the piece of paper in his hands and threw it away. So in that case of figure Squalo had to require to the only way of finding his way whose every male human loathe calling for: he would have to ask someone.

Squalo eyed the crowd. Who among those bloody idiotic tourists could tell him how to find his way? They all looked as dumb as cows. That was a lost cause.

He sighed with annoyance. 'Fucking town. I should have never come here. How am I supposed to get back to the goddamn hotel now?' So he was grumbling while sipping at his soda (fucking diet soda). Still fuming like hell, he didn't watch his way. His attention only re-focused on his surroundings when he bumped into someone. The orange juice spilled on the stranger's clothes.

'Vooooi! Can't you watch your fucking way you fucktard?' Squalo yelled.

The stranger glared at him. His appearance was terrible, the silver haired man noted: angry bloody eyes, dark scars covering tanned skin, a cigarette at the corner of his lips; he could even notice the curves of two holsters under his jacket (and wait! Were those feathers dangling on his neck? What was he? A Native American?).

'Watch your mouth, scum.' The scarred man hissed dangerously. 'Don't you have something else to say to someone you've just poured your motherfucking drink on?'

The stranger looked more furious from minute to minute. It was as if he could send a dark aura – like "gogogogogo" – around him. However Squalo was also pissed off; maybe not as much as the other man, but still. He didn't want to lose his time with some random psychopath, and anyway…

'Fuck you, asshole.' He said and poured the rest of his soda on the man's raven hair.

That was the last straw, but of course the shark-like student was too stupid to comprehend that fact: that it's never, it had never been, and it'll never be a very wise idea to throw shit on a Mafia boss' head.

A fraction of second later he was knocked off, a hard kick meeting his stomach.

 

That morning Xanxus had woken up with a scorching headache. Damn, maybe he should diminish his alcohol consumption; surely that would be very good news for his liver. But he didn't care. The whole world sucked too much to stay sober. His life: shit. His subordinates: shit. His peripheral blurred vision: shit. How could anyone ask the raven to stop drinking with all that shit? Xanxus reached for a bottle of tequila and gulped it down.

And as if that wasn't enough, he also had to attend some fucking meeting with weaklings who were seeking for more shitty protection from him. Holy shit he was eagerly ready to welcome those fucktwits' asses and shoot them to death. Wrath canalization. So he was thinking while waiting in front of a high class restaurant. Motherfuck, he woke up late and drunk, how could he still have arrived too early for the goddamn meeting?

'Fucking trashes!' He puffed a greyish cloud from his cigarette. 'When they'll get here, I'll fucking blow their fucking brains and…'

Bump.

What was that wet sensation on his back? That was cold, wet and smelled like… soda?' Xanxus turned back to glare at the stupid fucker who dared pour fucking soda on a Mafioso. His ruby eyes met ferric ones, then a shining, stunning silvery mane falling down to a slender waist. The man – the idiot was indeed a man – looked skinny and his features were rather womanlike, but torn in an ugly grimace.

'Vooooi!' He yelled. His voice was deafening. 'Can't you watch your way you fucktard…'

Here, probably nobody wants to re-read the all boring part, so let's skip to the next scene, one hour later. Just forward the images until you get to a pretty ugly room in a not-so-clean hotel.

Squalo awakened in a room with no window, a neon light striking his sleepy eyes right away. He had been sleeping on a couch – actually the only piece of furniture in the room. At the scent of hospital encircling him, he could easily guess he had been chlorophormed before being brought there.

'Voi…' He rubbed the back of his head. It felt heavy. 'Where's that place? ...'

'You're awake at last, trash. Took you long.' A voice from nowhere stated. Squalo glanced right and left, but found no one, so he settled on staring with empty eyes in front of him.

'Where's this place? What am I doing here?' he asked with a voice quieter than before.

'Dumb trash. Thank your saints for still having your fucking head fastened to your bod-'

'Are you God?' Squalo suddenly rose from his seat with sparkling eyes looking intently at the ceiling. 'Is God speaking to me? If this is really God so this is my last judgment?'

Xanxus stared at the silver haired man on the screen in front of him. The room where he was was dark and tiny, with only the screen lightening it.

He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Just what kind of shit did those dim-witted lackeys give the other idiot? Xanxus remembered telling them to bring the silver trash in that under-cam room, to drug him with some shitty aphrodisiac. His first plan had been to take underage video with the dumbass as first role. That could have been a good repay for his ruined suit.

And then he remembered some scum telling him that they used the stronger medicines they had, but also that it could have reversal effects… Was the man believing that he was in heaven one of them? Probably. Anyway that too could be funny.

'Do as if, trash.' Xanxus spoke in a micro. That was his voice Squalo could hear in the other room through hidden speakers.

'Um… So what am I supposed to do now?' The other inquired innocently. At the other side of the screen the raven really was struck by that chara-change.

'Let's see… What about undre-'

'But if this is Heaven, it means that mother is here too?'

'Huh?'

'Not only mother… Uncle Cristoforo too, and Auntie Livia, and cousin Onelia, and Teo! And perhaps my father…'

'Listen, you fucking piece of junk!' Xanxus was oh! so angry now. 'I don't give a damn about your fucking family…' but then he hushed when he saw Squalo's face contorting sadly.

'…Granny was so kind with me…' He burst. 'She always sniff gave me sweets whenever I would sniff whenever I would come at her home!'

The silver haired Italian snorted loudly. Truly, was that Squalo guy (Xanxus had read his name on his ID card) a complete idiot? First make him stop snorting. Who in hell would buy porn with a grown ass man crying like a baby for his granny? The raven knew only one way to make children stop crying; that was:

'Now shut up, you stupid!'

Yelling louder than them. But seriously who learnt him that? Surely not Supernanny. Squalo only cried louder. His face was wet with the tears he was trying unsuccessfully to wipe, and snot. Holy shit when was the bloody aphrodisiac supposed to work?

'But they said she's gone… sniff And that I Sniff I'll never see her again. Sniff. Nor Auntie. Nor Uncle. Sniff.' How much did the scarred Mafioso to go in the room and slap the cry-baby… Instead he resigned himself.

'Hey. Calm down.' Xanxus said in a softer tone ("really why do I have to do this?"). 'It's not your fault and everyone has to go one day or another, so stop…'

'Ah! I know!' The tears and snot suddenly disappeared, replaced with a beaming smile. Squalo started rummaging in his pocket. 'I should tell Dino I won't come back anymore since I'm dead! Oh… Phone… Where's my phone…'

The very-horribly-angry Xanxus slammed the desk. It broke. Fortunately – or unfortunately it depends on the point of view – the raven's men had left their boss to let him deal alone with the silverette. No one could hear them at the moment.

'…You damn scumbag!' He roared. 'Making me losing my goddamn time with a fucking loser like you… Why do I ever bother about your shitty problems?!'

Hearing the utterly angry voice, Squalo quieted a little. His smile faded into a sad pout. He was looking like a puppy which had been kicked without knowing the reason; with the ears down, tail between his legs, and big sad eyes looking at you, questioningly. But the puppy-face was actually suiting him.

'Is God angry?'

'Fuck yeah, you dumbass!' Of course, he was abusing the little patience the raven had. The student tilted his head a bit and looked aside.

'This… My fault? What should I do… God is angry because of me. Can I do something to make you happy?' He asked with a huge smile.

That was it. Xanxus somehow got the idiot to say those words. That was more than great in the state he was.

'Yes. You can undress-'

'Shall I sing to make God happy?'

Second attempt aborted.

Xanxus threw his head back in tiredness. "What. The. Fuck." He grunted while the silverette was singing Fa la ninna, fa la nanna.

At a certain point Squalo had started dancing and singing at the same time, waving his hands and kicking air in a very non-sexy way. He jumped on the couch and resumed his weird movements, still smiling like a naturally-born idiot.

Then he fell. Then he cried. Then he kept singing and dancing whilst crying.

After Fa la ninna, fa la nanna, Chimchimney, came Call me maybe and even Pokerface. He didn't know half of the lyrics, though, but that petty detail didn't mean he couldn't Humhum and Nananan the songs.

At last, twenty very excruciating minutes later, they were through.

'Now, is God happy?' Squalo's face lightened fondly.

'Hell no.' Xanxus groaned.

'Heeee? Voi, I've done my best and you're still mad at me?' And pout. 'Mama used to say I'm a great singer…'

Maybe you got her deaf, the poor woman, Xanxus thought.

'That's strange… God really is a… strange…'

The silver haired man couldn't finish his sentence as he slumped in the couch the second after, eyes hidden by silver bangs. He stayed like that for about half a minute, all silent and still, before emerging.

'What now, trash?' Xanxus asked himself when he spotted at Squalo's awakening face. But the silverette wasn't the same, as he could see on the screen. He was sort of embarrassed and was fidgeting on his seat. It didn't take time to the raven to notice that the silver head's hands were twitching nervously, and then impatiently moving to his belt. His thighs were rubbing against each others.

"Finally?" Xanxus smirked. He neared the mic. "We're moving to serious things now."

Actually some "gorillas" were waiting downstairs for a signal from the boss. But firstly he had to get the dumb trash needy.

'How are you feeling now, scum? Turned on? Undo your belt.'

Squalo complied. He hurriedly took the piece of garment away then unzipped his pants, before sliding one hand in. The silverette did all of that with a half-embarrassed, half-excited, flushed expression.

'Mm… Ngh!' He moaned when his fingers brushed on the bulge of his underwear. In spite of that Squalo didn't stop there and plunged his hand under the fabric.

'Trash. Did I tell you to do that?' The voice resounded once more. 'Cut it right now.'

Surprisingly the student did so. But it was obvious that he was on the edge.

'Vo-voi. I can't take it… Aan.' He curled up on the cushions. '…Anymore!'

While talking, he was staring voraciously, and unconsciously, straight before him – which was in fact where the cam was hidden; so he was watching directly at Xanxus. It was an absolute fortuitous fact, but the face he was making was doing something to the raven, something said raven didn't really appreciate.

'You stupid trash, stop looking like that with those eyes.' There was a hint of awkwardness in his voice.

As if to compel to the Mafioso's wish, Squalo pressed his face against the cushions. But that too was a bad idea. In that position, the silverette could grind his lower-half freely against the couch. Still in a state of stupefaction, Xanxus forgot to tell the other not to do it. And every second spent watching Squalo trying to get rid of his arousal, was slowly but surely making the raven feel more and more weirder as his blood pooled down.

'Mmmh… Nh… Ah!' Squalo whimpered quietly. The man's voice had nothing to do with the innocent virgin's; and at the same time, it wasn't one of those damn whore's whimpering. It was only fully erotic end innate, which only made a fucking slut of Squalo, the sexiest, most indecent slut ever.

His movements were ragged and short, his back arching a nice curve as he moved. That way, the tanned man could spot at the silverette's nicely shaped ass. An ass made to be fucked.

He didn't notice though when the scum did unbutton his shirt. Now he was pinching his nipples, emitting more of those ludicrous sounds in the process.

'A-an! Fuck!'

Sweat was starting to build up on his naked shoulders.

Holy shit, how the fuck could that sight give Xanxus a boner? He avoided paying attention to his erection. He wasn't going to jack off only because of that fucking – hot – trash in the other room! Yes, Xanxus was a man. He was no teenage boy whose daily routine would mean struggling with irrepressible urges. He was a Mafia boss, for fuck's sake! Until now, just how many bitches did he have moaning his name and melting in pleasure in his bed…

'Bloody hell!' Xanxus could do nothing but curse when Squalo kneeled on the couch. The man pulled down his pants and undergarments, revealing perfect, creamy thighs to the dumbfounded Mafioso, and his shaft already leaking with precum. The silverette then sat back, this time spreading his legs wide open, feet resting on the rim of the couch, thus displaying his sweet spots to the raven. Seeing the tiny, pinky ring of muscles twitch, Xanxus nearly slapped himself.

"That's a dude, goddamnit! I'm not doing fucking dude!" But his attention went back to the silver head who had started pumping himself.

'Ah! Aa… Yaa… Damnit!' His look was almost painful to Xanxus. Bliss, heat, want and carelessness. Those feelings were meddling on Squalo's face. Slender fingers were grasping feverously at the swollen flesh, stroking the all length. Sometimes they would fondle on his balls, hence eliciting short cries of pleasure; sometimes they would go up and tease the wet slit, making the man writhe even forcefully.

Squalo had thrown his head backward. This was a bit disappointing for the raven who involuntarily wanted to see more of his flushed face; but instead he could glance more freely at the swan-like neck and the elegant curves of his throat. From time to time, the scene could be hidden by silvery strands sticking on the skin because of the sweat, although that only was contributing to the sexiness of it.

Hips trembling fiercely, breath more and more ragged, tensing legs and curling toes, Squalo was near. Oh damn he was nearing his climax. At some point, however, he paused. Xanxus found out the reason: one little finger had grazed at his hole.

The silverette felt embarrassed. That sensation was foreign to him: not once in his life did he pleasure himself in such a way. Well, he had heard about other guys doing this to themselves or with others, but he had never.

He went deeper.

'Aah!' He gasped. 'Fuck! Fuck!...'

It was strange, yet exquisite. Squalo could feel the hotness of his insides as his finger was digging in. It was so tight, but it also felt good… In another way. He eagerly moved the little finger, rubbing the stiff walls, searching for a way to increase that electric feeling more, more!

He put a second finger in, and with a bit more difficulty, a third, the middle one. They were now moving slowly and awkwardly, scissoring his insides, the precum on them making the motion smoother. At last they were moving fully in. Squalo then started moving his hips in accordance with his hand, the other playing with his dick, until…

'God! Aa! Ah…' he found the spot. And fuck, it felt good! It struck him like a spare – so much he even forgot to stroke his erection. Instead he reached for the back of the couch.

And Xanxus saw all of this: the shining bead of sweat and cum, the hungrily twitching hole, the erected nipples, the silky hair overflowing around the man, the lewd movements of his lean body, and his dreadfully dissolute face. Semen was pouring in more quantity on the silverette's already sticky hand.

At that point, Xanxus had totally forgotten to call at the "gorillas". Only one thought tortured him: hell did he want to pound into that damn ass, to make the trash squirm and curse and moan louder under him... And fuck it if that meant swinging that way! The stupid trash was damn too hot for his own good, that's even a wonder for the raven how he managed not to get raped – many times – until now.

As he was thinking, Squalo's pitch was getting higher and higher. Xanxus lowered on the mic.

'Scum. Pretty naughty things you're doing there. (His mouth was dry, the scarred man noticed). Your first time?'

The other didn't answer right away. At last a loud moaning, mixed with a "Yes", rose. Xanxus smirked.

'So you're enjoying yourself so much that you can't even talk. Open your legs and your ass wider. Let me see all of that, you bitch.'

'Ngh… Ah! Aah! Mm.' The long haired man bit his lower lip to prevent a yell of pleasure. Seems like he liked it. Xanxus leaned on his seat. The bulge in his pants was obvious, it took all of him not to give up to the aching of it and simply jerk off on the spot – or to go to the other scum and fuck the life out of him.

'Scum. Say that you like it.'

Squalo blushed harder, but his lips nonetheless parted 'I… I like…' He stuttered, his fingers still fucking his ass.

'Say it louder!'

'Aaan…Fuck! I like it! Damn great… I like it… I want…'

'Nasty. You want what?'

'Want- Ugh! I want something bigger… harder…'

Xanxus twitched. 'Fucking trash. Move faster.' So did Squalo. His waist moved erratically, meeting each shove of fingers.

'F-fuck… I'm … Ah!'

The pressure of his inner muscles on his fingers tightened. He exploded. A white, sticky fluid spurted from the slit of his hard arousal. It all went splashing Squalo's abs, thighs. The silverette was panting heavily, his fingers were still inside him, his hand wet with cum. For the second time he slumped on the cushions, before passing out.

In the other room, the raven was tapping his foot nervously, watching at the still form on the screen. A lackey came in.

'Boss. We are waiting for your orders… About that man.' He said.

Xanxus glared at him inquiringly. He had forgotten why he was there in the first place.

'You do nothing.' Xanxus stated. 'Just bring him in my car.'

'But boss…'

He eyed at him wickedly. 'Shut up, scum. Do that and get lost.'

The subordinate bowed and left. Ten minutes later, Xanxus (whose erection had fortunately settle down; you don't need to know how) was on the rear bench of his limo. Squalo – he was dressed, luckily – was sleeping next to him. They were heading to the Mafia boss' house.

The silverette shifted in his sleep; his hair fell on Xanxus' shoulder. The latter caressed one strand of it then smirked, asking himself what exactly was he going to inflict to the trash for stirring him that much earlier.

"I guess sufficient unto the day is the evil thereof."

He didn't himself understand what shit he was talking about. That didn't matter too.

All that matters was that the next morning (he was thinking about it whilst stroking at the sleeping siverette's silky hair spreading all over his bed) he had lost something to gain something else. It was that first Xanxus had got away from his morning hangover, and second, that he had stolen Squalo's virginity.

They lived happily ever after.


End file.
